


【Joker(2019)】他所失去的与得到的

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Negative Thoughts, Other, negative psychological description
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 车也不是车，刀也不是刀，甜饼也不是甜饼。回过头看感觉是自己补作业时的报社产物。再一次心妈咪Arthur，他只是需要一个接纳自己的人。心疼死了心疼死了心疼死了心疼死了。我今天就要抱着妈咪睡觉，他想爆我的头都无所谓。身前一宵风流，死后快乐长眠。不祝福大家天天开心，只希望大家心里非正向的情绪有接纳面和发泄口。不做一个天天快乐的人，但做一个不压抑的人～
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 5





	【Joker(2019)】他所失去的与得到的

1.生理：性、呼吸以及单一的梦

Arthur Fleck侥幸陷入睡眠时，常会做一个梦——也许Penny也做过，这是一个为遗传性精神病人拥有的梦——他穿过只有树根的森林，腾在半空，漂浮游荡。

那些树根多年来一直保持原样，大概有30几年了，从未变过。

在8岁之前，黑色的树和它们的影子仍在不断生长，直到暖气片的温度渗入体内，在树林间放了一场大火。

但，等他第二天醒来时，Arthur看着连绵的尸体——烧焦的树根，以及被黑雾遮盖的天空，一点也不悲伤。

呛人的味道从梦里一直缠到早上的指尖，一直、一直伴随他的呼吸，从未停歇。

你瞧，这可是一件颇为诡异的事情，Arthur Fleck在30多年的生命里，从未感受过自己在燃烧，但在静止的森林里，他却可以听到火花噼里啪啦作响，并且嗅到记忆的烧灼味——

他吸入一股呛人的烟雾，再缓缓吐出自己的活力，就这样，森林把他的活力全部抽干了。他的身体和他的精神一样干瘪、空洞、麻木，只有精神分裂症发作产生的幻想可以作为填补。

而他的身体，却无法被癫狂的幻想填补。

日渐消瘦的躯体开始不堪重负，皮肤和骨头没有阻挠得紧贴在了一起，像两个日夜缠绵的爱人，一直在Arthur身上碰撞、远离、发出淫秽的叫声——

“I’m hungry……”

“Arthur，are you hungry？” 

他咽下无味的食物，罐头里的食物，速食包装袋里的食物，还有差点被吐出来、但用力憋在口腔里的食物。

最后，进食往往以这个局面结束——他以一个扭曲的姿势倒在了马桶边，憋住笑声，抠挖自己的喉咙。

在他的体内，恶心的味道和腐烂的器官见面了，但他们不仅没互相打个招呼，反而扭打到了一起，双方都试图彻底占据Arthur内里贫瘠的土地。

即使Arthur最终艰难地咽下食物和汁水，总在索求的胃部也没有停下灼烧。

也许因为他有两个胃，一个属于身体，一个属于精神，而后者并不像一个胃，像一个气球。

它看似饱满，但里头实际空无一物，总归一天，气球会因为注入过多的空气而爆开，四分五裂、粉身碎骨，就像Arthur在小丑派对上失手弄炸的那些玩具气球。

如果药片可以让他的肚子填饱就好了。

如果有一个一劳永逸的办法，使他不会感受到饥饿就好了。

2.安全：残破的身体、精神疾病以及并不存在的财产问题

Arthur听过有人描述痛苦的滋味，那人说——

“你张开双臂，发现两边都是墙，原来，你走进了一个迷宫。你很清楚，只要花上一点力气，踮起脚尖，就可以逃离。

但你没那么干，你就是要自我折磨，强迫自己在二维平面寻找出口。

没有出口，哪里来的出口？

于是你开始责备自己，疯狂地辱骂自己，试图将出口并不存在这件事情归因到自己身上。这些自我欺辱和折磨在你心里胡乱冲撞，你时刻处在紧张状态里。

可是，安全感和欢愉并没有死掉，你有时为自己这种状态可笑，放声大哭后又放声大笑，笑完又哭起来，怎么说？抑郁情绪并不是一列冒气的火车，把它们一下子就撞死那种。

它们只是得了癌症，在你的大脑里慢慢癌变，直到坏死。

这是一个漫长的过程，可能延续到你生命终点。甚至在坟墓里，这两种情感还在伴随你的尸体腐烂，火化也不能阻止它们在虚无的时空里变质。

这个过程，就是痛苦的罪魁祸首。

等到你的世界完全烧焦枯萎后，你反而会开心起来。看着非人的自己，你欣喜若狂，向丧失的情感宣告胜利，因为你再也不用吃药。你很安全。

像那个法国女人说的……谁来着？波伏娃？是她吧？她说：‘我感觉不是为了我而存在的东西根本就不存在。’

你以为自己失去了什么，但实际上你得到了更多……”

Arthur对此人不置可否，也许就是一个读过一些书就来装老派的家伙。他塞满东西的坏脑子没有想法，只有不属于现实世界的幻想在里面大声喧哗。

孱弱的手一直贴着口袋里的枪，无论Randall是以何种目的给他的，有人关心他被人欺辱殴打的这件事，让他觉得好受些。

被抢走广告牌和扣工资的这段记忆，并不会留存太久，它们不是真实发生过的事情。对Arthur而言，只是森林里火焰新增的干柴，会和以往所有记忆一样被烧没。

跳动的心脏深处，他为自己身上新旧叠加的伤口而兴奋——褶皱的皮肤仍然渗血青肿。

他呼气、吸气、大笑，眼泪流了下来，接着又开始笑。那人说得对。

真正攻击他的不仅仅有凶恶之徒和流氓无赖，还有一个人——

Arthur Fleck对每一个人都如此温柔，除了对他自己。

他不愿意买与自己尺寸相符的衣服，同时也不喜欢把扣子全部扣好。

哥谭的阴天如此刺骨，但他丝毫不在乎自己会受凉感冒，热病一阵一阵伴随他的错乱的思维震动。

白色的衬衫与裤子总是松松垮垮地耷拉在他身上，但凡多扣上一个扣子，他就会强迫性地感到，扣紧的衣领束缚了他的呼吸，很快，他就会捏着自己的喉咙，与窒息作搏斗。

这种病态的敏感，就好像衣服并不是用来遮蔽人的羞耻之心，对他而言，还是一种枷锁，会把他关进逼仄的箱子里。

而在幽闭的空间之中，他将被路过的人不断伤害和践踏，不得逃脱。

Arthur吃药时是粗暴地塞入，刮胡子时也从不用心，第二天在未收口的伤口处抹上油料，毛刷裹挟红色的颜料刺入细小密集的裂口。

红色与红色相会、冲突——导致破开的地方一直在跳动，好像有火焰做的小人在里面跳舞，进行着某种神秘的仪式，顺着嘴角跳到眼睛里。

他摸着发烫的下巴，不知道如何偿包装袋里的这把枪。

于是，第二天他换了包更廉价的烟，也许下次，他可以考虑，用捡来的火柴点烟。

3.情感：出卖、母亲以及死去的森林里突然出现的溪流。

离开电话亭时，Arthur失神，他甚至没把电话挂上去就转身开门了。

背叛与出卖并不会改变Arthur的生活，被所有人抛弃，这才是他的归属。无论他是否会成为优秀的喜剧演员，他最终都会被抛弃——Arthur安慰自己。

他又想起那句：“我感觉不是为了我而存在的东西就根本不存在。”

所以Arthur Fleck觉得自己——并没有存在过。

深夜从森林走出来时，Arthur帮Penny盖好被子，棉袜子与地面缓慢接触，他像一个被抢走拐杖的老人，步履蹒跚着扶着墙爬到了浴室里的镜子前，观察自己。

这副身体，几个小时前，在地铁开抢杀死了三个人，Arthur并不确定是自己干的。

在恶心昏暗的公共厕所，他放下束缚双翅的编织袋，站着灰蒙蒙的镜子前看自己，他很确信那是另一个人，但他又并不陌生，就这样，他边窥伺那人的一举一动，边打开水龙头清洗手上的血迹。心里边想询问他，和他说话。

等他离开时，那人已经走了。

他走了，空荡荡的，Arthur突然感觉愧疚至极，一种精神强迫性的道德感让他开始处于令人不安的变化中。

他起伏的内疚并不是因为杀人引起的，而是因为，他内疚于自己杀完人后毫无内疚这件事情。

他开始癌变了吗？

Arthur脱下全部衣服，只剩下一条白色的内裤，对着家中同样沾满污渍的镜面抚摸自己——

Arthur总有一种错觉，他的指甲应该可以轻易嵌进纸片一样脆弱的皮肤，好把里头发臭的血肉和器官挖出来，也许可以把它们扔进洗衣机，洗干净后再塞回身体里。

他的病会因此变好。

但他发现自己现在就很好。

骨头是骨头，皮肤是皮肤，他们仍在自己的位置，归属彼此，蠕动、交媾。

那种幻想里血腥哗啦的画面根本没有出现。

他没有再躺回妈妈身边，在冰冷的浴缸里，他寻找、他沉思。

这儿还不够冷。

他又止不住地开始做梦，但他困惑不解，Arthur揉搓头发，进一步蜷缩起来，他认为自己明明是醒着的。

癫狂的大脑大概因为缺乏睡眠，自己给自己制造了陷入梦境的假象。

今晚的森林里出现了一条溪流，在身体的下方，水从地下咕噜咕噜地冒了出来，淌过木炭，冲刷黑色的痕迹。

身体开始对着半梦半醒的Arthur说话：

“Arthur……up，up，up ……”

“I want you to……touch me……”

“Over……my body……”

4.尊重

断药后的第一周。

Arthur并没有出现预料中的精神失常，他反而有一种回光返照般的清醒，以至于他可以描述自己的生活，但他不会用迷宫这种意象来表述。

病态却又同时富有创造性的大脑在他十几岁左右——也就是病情加重时，无意间构建出了一段纠结的和弦，整段旋律大概只有3秒钟。

这3秒的声音不断、来回地在Arthur脑子里播放，睡觉时、吃药时、早上穿衣梳洗时、在路上行走时，和弦快速、疯狂，摧枯拉朽般地摧毁Arthur生命里其他的声音——包括笑声，吞噬了他对外界正常观察的通道。

如果他的情绪回应了那种声音，他就会大笑。

Arthur在公交车上和那位冲他微笑的男孩互动时，和弦停下了，但他并未察觉，当他意识到时烦人的声音不见时，那声音恰好再次响起，他开始了大笑。

在别人听不到的和弦和听得到的笑声里，刚刚在男孩身上所找回的尊严荡然无存，那些“尊严”存在的时间大概都不超过3秒。

当人们看向自己时，Arthur想用外套的拉链在往上拉，或者干脆把拉链扯下来，用一根针把拉链缝到嘴上，再拉上拉链，从左嘴角到右嘴角，好让自己完全闭嘴。

他基本上不和人交流，那张嘴巴讲出的笑话无人在意，只跑出不合时宜的笑声。

让他闭嘴吧，让他带着仅剩的尊严，在笑声里自我融化，而不是以这种方式被人注视着。

在台上演讲自己的笑话时，他也是这样想的，他想把笔记本边缘的圈取下，一圈、一圈、又一圈，缠绕到自己的嘴上。

但有人制止了他。他发现，如果不能让自己闭嘴，那他还有另一条路，他可以让他们听不见他的笑声。

在一片死寂的脱口秀现场，Arthur坐在椅子上，固执地把笔记本上的笑话说了一遍又一遍，然后他开始大笑，但这次没有哭。

暗红的小台灯安然驻立在黄色的桌布上，观众席上都是他的笑声，一种尊严感油然而生。他从边上人的上衣口袋里抽出一张白丝手绢，擦干手上贱到的血，在桌上铺平、折好，又塞了回去。

他在等，等有人问他：

“Are you hungry？”

但他的身体在唱反调，自从停药后，Arthur的各个感官变得不协调，他越来越无法听到外面的声音，并且连自己身体里的声音也听不到了。

但嗅觉却越来越敏锐，躲在冰箱里——他终于找到了够冷的地方，他闻到了森林里曾经闻不到的味道。

冰箱的拥抱让他充满了安全感，出乎预料，幽闭的环境一点也不可憎，他获得了无法从母亲和其他人那里得到的归属。

他开始害怕，Arthur不希望自己身体里那一部分癌变，但尊严如此具有诱惑力，那感觉犹如新生。

5.实现：笑话、其他的小丑、以及一位红色西装的小丑

在又一个星期天，阳光洒进眼睛里，Arthur打开窗户，他昨晚杀了Penny，现在，没有任何责任与罪恶可以捆绑他，但他依旧拒绝放弃对自己的憎恶。

他告诉自己，这是不对的。但到底是什么事情不对，答案多到说不出口。

窗户下面是深渊似的街道。他畅想，像在梦里飞翔那样在发霉的街道里飘荡，扯断电线，一直到城市另外一头。

这些密密麻麻的房子会不会也像树一样被烧得只剩下基座呢？

但他分的很清楚，这里不是梦。Arthur侧出身体，半坐在窗户边，现在如果他跳下去，他的肢体在半空中就会分崩离析，根本无需接触地面。

他想得越多，思绪越乱，为了拉回自己的思维，他闭上眼，感受自己的身体在坠落，停荡在空中，他听到：

“Are you hungry？”

“No！”

这是两种声音，Arthur离开窗边，睁开眼睛，刚刚的情绪退潮了。

在冒着火光的夜晚，一个人跪在地上，活像一只狗，Arthur抬起一只脚，鞋底踩在那人的脸上。他以这种姿态踩住，是为了固定好眼前的猎物。

晃动的手枪对准鞋尖上的地方开了一枪。什么东西死了。

和殴打自己的小混混不同，他一点也不觉得这事好玩。但他会一直做下去，直到有人也这样对他。

开枪，用一颗子弹结束面前这人全部的念想，让这人带着对自己的不尊重被时间完全抛弃。

他后来还对镜子开过一枪，也许你以为，这是因为在以后的生命里，Arthur和Joker再也不需要镜子。

你错了，Arthur只是发现那个镜子擦不干净，而这让他心烦意乱。

从此以后，他人的瞳孔会倒映出他的模样。谁都不能忽视他，直视他、记住他、聆听他，直到生命里只有他的笑声回荡为止。

他绝不祈求宽恕，也不会试图忏悔，这种念头一分一秒都不会在他拥挤的脑子里有立足之处。

一切都变成了闭环，他一劳永逸地解决了饥饿的问题——

在被枪杀之人的最后一眼里，刻印着一个身影，一头被剥掉了毛皮，只有红色的血肉裸露在外，在啃食、在不断咀嚼的饿狼。

他得到了全哥谭几千万人都得不到的东西，Arthur自我实现了自己。

灵魂和身体，还有无趣的食物，都开始变得具有意义和活力。他终于把烟味吐了出来，但他再也没有做过梦。

他明白，他知道，那片森林的地面并没有崩塌，而是变成了一片海。

他正在畅想精神分裂幻想之外的东西，但有人在他耳边说话，没有一点犹豫，他对准了那人的脑门。

枪响后，走出迷宫的Joker的内心平静、安宁，再也没有紧张感，他舒缓得就像那片海洋，海面平坦，甚至没有波纹。

**Author's Note:**

> 车也不是车，刀也不是刀，甜饼也不是甜饼。  
> 回过头看感觉是自己补作业时的报社产物。  
> 再一次心妈咪Arthur，他只是需要一个接纳自己的人。心疼死了心疼死了心疼死了心疼死了。我今天就要抱着妈咪睡觉，他想爆我的头都无所谓。身前一宵风流，死后快乐长眠。  
> 不祝福大家天天开心，只希望大家心里非正向的情绪有接纳面和发泄口。  
> 不做一个天天快乐的人，但做一个不压抑的人～


End file.
